1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact connector (corresponding to a conventional socket or a jack) for electrically and mechanically detachably connecting a pin connector (corresponding to a conventional pin plug) which is for example a signal output terminal of, for example, an electret condenser microphone device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a lead wire which carries a signal is directly soldered to an output terminal of an electret condenser microphone device, the heat produced by soldering is conducted to the microphone device. Thus, the characteristics of the microphone device may be deteriorated. To prevent such a problem, conventionally, a contact connector having two or more contacts therein is used. The contact connector is electrically and mechanically connected to a pin connector of the microphone device. The contact connector is soldered to a printed circuit board.
If several types of pin connectors each having a different pitch between the contact pins thereof should be used, corresponding contact connectors each having a corresponding pitch between the contacts thereof should be also used. Thus, so far, several types of corresponding contact connectors have been produced. However, since the molds for contact connectors are expensive, the entire production cost of the connectors becomes very high.